ANNA NO ESTA, Version I
by Priss
Summary: ANNAxHAOxMARION. Songfic. Oneshot. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?. . . . si su amor por ella ha sido intenso, tan real, entonces, ¿por qué se fue?, ¿por qué lo ha dejado?. . . . ¿por qué ya no está con él?.


**Anna no está.**

_VERSIÓN I_

De: Priss.

21-FEB-05  
02-MAR-05

* * *

¿Por qué¿por qué?. . . . si su amor por ella ha sido intenso, tan real, entonces¿por qué se fue¿por qué lo ha dejado?. . . . ¿por qué ya no está con él.

* * *

Miraba con fijeza al cielo, grisáceo.  
Habría tormenta esta noche, estaba seguro de ello, tanta experiencia y la constante convivencia con la naturaleza, pero por encima de todo aquello, el cielo parecía estar tan furioso y a la vez triste y amargado, como lo estaba él ahora, como si fuese su fiel reflejo.

Frunció el seño con pesar, una presencia se dejó sentir sutilmente, como no queriendo incomodarlo, más haciéndolo a fin de cuentas.  
Una linda mujer lo acompañaba.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Anna no esta, Anna se fue.  
Anna se escapa de mi vida.  
Y tu que si estas, preguntas por qué la amo a pesar de las heridas._

_-------------------------------------------_

Justo de tras de él, en absoluto silencio, intentaba consolarlo, si es que acaso es posible consolar a un demonio de fuego.

El muchacho le daba la espalda, pues poco le importaba lo que ella hacia allí, aunque lo sabía.  
A la rubia no le gustaba ver a su amo, el hombre que más admiraba, sumido en la amargura de su silencio. Pero lo que si no entendía, no podía soportar, era el hecho de que una mujer se haya atrevido a abandonarlo.

Si el castaño la adoraba, si mataría y dejaría de matar por ella, por Anna Kyouyama. . . . ¿por qué?  
"Si el amor de Hao-sama es tan inmenso y genuino, por qué la itako se fue?". Se preguntaba Mary, la fiel Marion siempre junto a su señor.

Anna se había ido, ya no estaba más aquí, y con ella se había llevado la felicidad que alguna vez reflejaron los ojos del shaman de fuego.  
Ella había escapado, así de fácil. . . . escapado de la prisión de amor que el mismo Hao le había ofrecido y que ella misma, por propia voluntad, había aceptado. Vivieron un romance muy intenso, extraño, pero que ambos parecían disfrutar.  
Más ahora así como así, Anna se fue.

Pero Marion está aquí, ella lo acompañará sin esperar nada más, pero bien sabe que nada obtendrá del shaman de fuego, mucho menos el amor que tanto anhela, ese ya es de Anna, de ninguna otra.

**¿Por qué?...** Le preguntó**. ¿Por qué la ama a pesar de todo, aun cuando lo ha . . . .**

**¿Lastimado?.**

La interrumpió el moreno.  
Su voz, una vergonzosa mezcla de tristeza y enfado. Enojo hacia Anna, tal vez, hacia Mary por culpar a la sacerdotisa.

Su compañera guardó silencio mientras bajaba su triste mirada hasta el frío césped.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Ella ocupa todo su recuerdo,  
no consigo olvidar. . . . el beso de su cuerpo._

_-------------------------------------------_

Anna es la protagonista de todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, como si hubiese logrado borrar todo y a todos los demás su mente.  
Y Hao recién se daba cuenta.  
Fue perdiendo interés por su ideal de un mundo de shamanes poderosos; eliminar a los inútiles humanos fue una tarea que dejó de practicar, por ella, porque así lo deseaba la mujer.

Y luego. . . . el amor. Anna logró obsesionarlo por completo, lo volvió adicto a ella, a sus deliciosos besos y sus suaves caricias. A todas esas interminables noches en que hacían el amor.  
¿Cómo iba él a olvidar su bello cuerpo?. Las perfectas curvas que moldeaban finamente su figura, su exquisito aroma que lo embriagaba hasta volverlo loco de deseo, deseo que solo podía apaciguar haciéndola suya, solo de Hao Asakura.

No, esas son memorias que no se pueden olvidar, ni aunque lo intente mil veces, y mucho menos si no lo intenta al menos una.

Pero Mary sigue aquí.  
Temblando, le dice que le ayudará a olvidarse de la itako, acercándose para abrazarlo con tristeza, pero también con esperanzas al ver la posibilidad que ha surgido para ella, más bien sabe que Kyouyama sigue bien clavada en la mente y corazón de su señor.

A Hao no le importa si lastima a Marion con sus palabras, no tiene caso mentir, no puede. . . . y habla con la verdad. . . .

_-------------------------------------------_

_Anna no está, eso lo sé,  
y no la encontraré en tu piel.  
Es enfermizo, sabes que no quisiera,  
besarte a ti, pensando en ella._

_-------------------------------------------_

**No sigas, hagas lo que hagas, seguiré pensando en Anna, no en ti, nunca en ti.**

El muchacho pudo notar la desilusión en los pobres y apagados ojos de la chica, más a ella parece no importarle sus palabras, pues se acerca a él, posando sus labios sobre los del moreno.

Hao quiso alejarla, no tenía caso seguir, ella jamás podría tomar el lugar de Anna, pero, por laguna razón, sus manos se aferraron a la estrecha cintura de la mujer, dejándose llevar. En su mente, era la rubia itako la que lo besaba con total entrega.  
Y aunque en el fondo bien sabía que esto no era más que una farsa, era más fácil vivirla a seguir enfrentando la ausencia de la mujer que se llevó su corazón.

Por ahora, al menos por ahora, no quería pensar más.  
Y sus palabras, sus advertencias, se volvieron realidad. . . .  
Ya no era Mary la que entre sus brazos estaba, era Anna, la veía, la sentía; la buscó en otra mujer. . . . y la encontró. Pensaba en Anna mientras besaba con pasión a otra mujer.

Poco a poco, cayeron al suelo, aun abrazados; rompieron lentamente el beso y Hao entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con Marion.  
De nuevo quiso alejarse, pero su cuerpo era tibio, tenía deseos, y en suaves susurros, atormentó a la joven enamorada.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Esta noche inventaré una tregua.  
Ya no quiero pensar más, contigo olvidaré su ausencia._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Tu me ayudarás a sacarla de mi mente, por un momento, tan solo por un instante. . . dudo que puedas hacer más.**

Una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de la rubia de largos cabellos.  
Le dolía en el alma que su señor la estuviese utilizando para olvidar a una mujer que lo había dejado de amar y que quizás. . . . nunca lo amó realmente. Más hizo su dolor a un lado, entregándose al shaman de fuego. Y si de esta forma apaciguaba un poco su dolor, entonces, no importaba, aun cuando solo fuese un instante.

Con tan bello, pero doloroso pensamiento, Mary cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, aferrándose totalmente al cuerpo de aquel demonio de fuego, un demonio enamorado, un demonio dolido que buscaba su ayuda, aun sin habérselo pedido.

¿Qué importa si pensaba en otra, qué importa si no gritaba su nombre?. . . . ella lo amaba y eso era lo único que su tonto corazón quería entender.

Pronto, el shaman la despojó de sus ropas, probando el dulce, pero amargo, sabor de aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía por completo.  
La admiró complacido, Marion era bella, sin duda, pero. . . .

"Anna lo es más, mucho más". Pensó furioso.

La sujetó con fuerza, dejando todo su peso caer sobre ella, lastimándola. La miró con rabia, ella no era Anna, y no podía evitar el impulso de echárselo en cara.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Y si te como a besos, tal vez,  
la noche sea más corta, no lo sé.  
Yo solo no me basto, quédate,  
Y lléname su espacio, quédate, quédate._

_-------------------------------------------_

Mary, asustada, dolida, soltó un débil gemido, haciendo reaccionar al shaman.  
Y Hao terminó pidiéndole que se quedara, que no lo dejase solo, porque no podría sobrevivir a la larga y fría noche sin ella. Y quizás, solo tal vez, si la besaba hasta el cansancio, la soledad no le pesaría tanto como le pesa ahora.

Mary acarició una de las mejillas del moreno, descansando su mano; él cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarse de una mujer"  
Hao sonrió con ironía y nostalgia. ¡CLARO!, porque la indomable Anna Kyouyama es esa mujer; ella es única en el mundo, por eso lo atrapó, por eso la ama, por eso la extraña.

Él abrió los ojos, aun sonriendo, besó a su acompañante, tratando de olvidar aun a pesar de saber que esto último no podía ser.  
Pronto, la rubia se deshizo de las ropas del muchacho.  
Y aquí estaban los dos, desnudos sobre el piso, refugiados bajo la noche.

Ella se aferró al Asakura cuando este la tomó entre sus brazos, pretendiendo amarla, aunque en verdad esta amando a la imagen que se ha formado en su mente y que lo ciega totalmente, la imagen de la itako.  
Hao solo ve a Anna, quien yace prisionera de sus deseos, y ahora es él quien se aferra a la figura femenina, porque es Anna, ha vuelto con él. Tonto enamorado que cree en su mentira; susurra palabras de reproche, cerca del oído de la mujer.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Anna se fue, no dijo adiós,  
dejando rota mi pasión.  
Anna quizá ya me olvidó y otro rozó su corazón._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Ella se fue y quizás con otro este. . .**

Si, fue un reproche, aunque en el fondo Hao sabía que dijo esas palabras para herir a Marion, como si ella tuviese la culpa de que la itako se haya largado sin siquiera despedirse; huyendo de él., como todos.  
Pero él bien sabe que no huyó por miedo a su poder, no le temía a él, le temía al amor que por ella sentía, a ese inmenso amor que ella despertó en el shaman, un sentimiento que la misma Anna rompió en incontables fragmentos.

Y por eso, el muchacho no sabe por qué le da rabia que Mary este a su lado, mientras la mujer que en verdad ama se aleja de él y sin saber siquiera por qué.

El amo del fuego sonrió herido; seguramente se había buscado otro hombre.  
Yoh fue el primer candidato que su mente eligió, sin embargo era el menos probable, pues bastaba con recordar que Anna lo había dejado por irse con el mismísimo Hao.

"Por eso no me cabe en la cabeza que prefiriera a alguien por encima de mi"  
Pensaba el shaman, quien a estas alturas ya no sabía que era verdad o que era mentira.

Dos mujeres yacían entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo, a veces era Marion, y muchas más era Anna la que nuevamente se entregaba a él, jadeando por él, para él, solo por él.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Y yo solo sé decir su nombre,  
no recuerdo ni siquiera le mío.  
¿Quién me abrigara este frío._

_-------------------------------------------_

El Asakura susurraba un montón de palabras, todas ellas como simple compañía de cuatro palabras formando un nombre, un bonito nombre.  
Él hablaba, con ellas, consigo mismo, no lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía lo que decía; nunca fue un tonto sentimental. . . hasta ahora.

**Anna, Anna, Anna. . . .**

Solo ese nombre estaba grabado en su corazón; clavado bien profundo, no estaba seguro de nada más, ni siquiera de si en verdad él era el Hao Asakura al que todos temían, ahora no era ni la sombra de aquel.

Y aun cuando una suave y calida piel blanca se adhería a su cuerpo, Hao sentía frío, mucho frío. . . . porque ella no estaba aquí.  
El shaman quería detenerse, su corazón lo quería así, pero su cuerpo seguía fascinado con la figura que yacía bajo su cuerpo, con esa débil voz que susurraba, jadeante y en una mezcla de dolor y felicidad, su nombre.

Entonces ya no pudo más.  
El hombre se dejó envolver por el deseo, ese deseo producto de una falsa imagen. Y creyendo en su propia mentira, se entregó totalmente, creyendo que la itako estaba aquí, con él, amándolo como él a ella.  
Y se volvió loco de amor al creer que la sentía; terminando por enterrar su hombría en aquella mujer, haciéndola gritar.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Y si te como a besos, tal vez,  
la noche sea más corta, no lo sé.  
Yo solo no me basto, quédate,  
Y lléname su espacio, quédate, quédate._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Quédate, no te vayas de nuevo, no me bastó yo solo. . . .**  
Susurró el moreno, completamente convencido de que Anna gemía por él.

Si, cuando estaba con la sacerdotisa, las noches eran hermosas y fugaces; tan inolvidables. Por eso la comía a besos, para no dejarla ir otra vez, no esta vez. . . . ya no más. Sin ella se moría, nada le era suficiente.  
Y él rogándole que se quedara, tonto enamorado. . . no era ella, no era Anna y pronto pudo darse cuenta de ello.

Estaba tan excitado, solo como Anna había logrado ponerlo.  
Y la lastimó, a ella, a Mary. Entonces, su ceguera de amor pareció desvanecerse; se separó de la chica, abandonando su cuerpo. Los oscuros ojos del muchacho, ahora estaban descoloridos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero más aun, ante la decepción de no tener a la rubia itako entre sus brazos.

**Gomen.**  
Se disculpó el shaman, girando el rostro a un lado, evitando mirar los ojos de la joven, inundados por las lágrimas.

Tonta, Hao le había dicho palabras que seguramente la hirieron y que no eran más que la verdad. Y sin embargo, Marion seguía ahí, desnuda sobre la hierba, incitándole a continuar.  
Mientras, el Asakura sonrió tristemente, mirando a la nada, pensando en la ironía de la situación.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Puede ser difícil para ti,  
pero no puedo olvidarla.  
Creo que es ilógico,  
por más que yo intente escaparme, ella esta. . . ._

_-------------------------------------------_

El amo de fuego debía admitir, que seguramente no era fácil para una mujer, que se le haga el amor mientras se piensa en alguien más.  
Pero no podía, no podía olvidar a Anna, no podía. Ella es todo para él, y es que por más que trataba, ella seguía bien clavada en el corazón de Hao. No podía sacarla y es que. . . . no quería sacarla de su destrozado corazón.

El muchacho volvió a sonreír, enfrentando la mirada de la rubia.

**Lo ves, te lo dije. . . . no puedo olvidarla. . . ella, yo la. . . .**  
En ese momento, Hao fue callado por un beso tan desesperado, como inesperado.

**No me importa, no me importa, no me importa.**  
Repetía Mary, entre besos y caricias, aferrándose al cuerpo de su amado y envolviéndolo con su aroma, con su piel.

Y él simplemente se rindió.  
La deseaba, no tanto por su cuerpo, sino por la posibilidad de olvidarse, tan solo por un fugaz instante, de la bella sacerdotisa que se fue sin siquiera despedirse de este tonto enamorado.  
Más antes de que el shaman de fuego se perdiese por completo en aquella fácil salida, le advirtió a su compañera, lo que esta ya de sobra sabía.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Unas horas jugaré a quererte,  
pero cuando vuelva a amanecer,  
me perderás para siempre._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Solo es esta noche, solo es un juego. . . . y jamás volverá a pasar.**

Era duro, pero era la realidad y no tenía caso esconderla.  
Entre besos, el shaman saboreó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las blancas mejillas de la mujer.

Hao entró nuevamente en ella, moviéndose con desesperación, buscando placer, buscando olvidar, más nada de eso encontró. Faltaba algo, faltaba alguien. . . . faltaba amor, faltaba Anna.

La noche siguió, acompañada de falsos besos y caricias que solo los lastimaban más, caricias y besos que ni siquiera disfrutaban.  
Más bien sabían ambos que cuando la luz del sol llegase, la mentira se acabaría. Entonces, Mary entendería por fin que no puede tener al amo del fuego, que Anna es la única mujer en su vida, la única que él ama. Aunque también, la única que lo ha lastimado de esta manera.

El Asakura siguió susurrándole palabras que lastimaban a su compañera; más concentrado en su propio dolor que en el cuerpo de la rubia mujer le había regalado, entregándosele por completo a sabiendas de que no obtendría absolutamente nada.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Y si te como a besos, sabrás lo mucho que me duele este dolor.  
No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor de los sueños que Anna me robó._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Quizás al unir nuestros cuerpos, entiendas cuan grande es mi dolor.**  
Lo escuchó decir.

Lagrimas caían mientras las siluetas se unían, y Hao la besaba con fuerza y desesperación, con tristeza y dolor. Así, quizá, tal vez Mary podría sentir una pequeña parte de la pena que envolvía al shaman de fuego.  
Refugiado entre sus brazos, el joven de largos cabellos no pudo encontrar la calidez de la itako, mucho menos la deliciosa sensación que esta le brindaba; los locos sueños que solo un enamorado puede crear su delirio. Todos esos locos sueños que la rubia le robó al largarse a, no sabía, donde, ni con quien.

Que lo amaba, eso creyó. . . . así lo sintió cada vez que hacían el amor tan desesperados.  
Hao renunció a todo por Anna, y ahora. . . . Miraba a Mary con atención, odiándola por el simple hecho de no ser Anna, por intentar siquiera ocupar su lugar.

Con los cuerpos enredados, se mentían a ellos mismos. Ella, aferrada a querer ocupar el lugar de la sacerdotisa, un lugar que no le correspondía; él, necio en intentar borrarla de su corazón.

Comenzaba a amanecer, ya era hora de que esto terminara.  
Él la sujetó con fuerza, quizás demasiado, porque la estaba lastimando, más su dolor no se comparaba con aquel que pudiesen causarle sus palabras.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Si me enredo en tu cuerpo, sabrás que solo Anna es dueña de mi amor.  
No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor de los besos que Anna me robó.  
Me robó._

_-------------------------------------------_

Después de varios minutos, yacían sobre el frío pasto; delgados hilitos de luz comenzaban a entreverse en el horizonte.  
Ya sabía que todo era inútil, que solo Anna Kyouyama es la única dueña del amor del moreno de largos cabellos castaños. Quien seguramente, aun volviendo a la vida después de otros quinientos años, seguiría amándola de la misma manera, igual su dolor.

Y sin embargó estuvo allí; unió su cuerpo al de Marion, transmitiéndole toda su tristeza para que pudiera entenderlo.  
Que sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del shaman, resultaban fríos y no le brindaban la exquisita sensación que experimentó al lado de la itako.  
Aunque quizá lo peor, aquello que lo mataba, que el sabor de sus besos no se comparaba con aquellos que Kyouyama se llevó consigo.

Insatisfecho, molesto y frustrado por tener sexo con Mary mientras pensaba en otra mujer, Hao se puso de pie, cubriéndose con su capa.  
E inició su camino, lejos de todo y de todos, de su dolor, de Marion. . . . . de su amada Anna.  
Y la dejó llorando.

Quizá por fin la había hecho comprender.  
Que no la quiere, que no le importa que la sacerdotisa no este junto a él, Hao simplemente no dejará de amarla.

Así, el shaman de fuego desapareció, acompañado tan solo por la luz del sol.  
Vagaría sin rumbo, de cualquier forma, poco importaba ya el lugar a donde fuera, después de todo. . . .

**Anna no estará allí.**

**Fin .**

* * *

Tema: **"Laura no está"** (en este caso, ANNA.  
Interprete: **Nek.**

Lo hice en el 2004, ahora, 2005, lo hice de nuevo. Dos versiones de un mismo fanfic.  
La letra es simplemente perfecta, solo me vi en la necesidad de cambiar "Laura" por "Anna", un pequeñísimo detalle, nada más.  
No me gusta que Hao este con otra mujer que no sea la itako, y aunque esta vez así fue, es por despecho y desesperación, porque, según yo, Hao está loca y perdidamente enamorado de Anna.

La razón de su partida. . . no la hay.  
No interesa, solo quise reflejar el dolor del shaman de fuego, dolor por el abandono de una mujer.

* * *


End file.
